


Watch Your Profamity

by demonicdestiel



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicdestiel/pseuds/demonicdestiel
Summary: Kanji tells Yosuke to shut the fuck up





	Watch Your Profamity

teddie scrreaming and running arounf  
  
"teddie shut the hheck up" yosuke yelled with his angry outdoor voice  
  
kanji looked very disappointd he stopped anf put his hands on his hips "watch your profamity"  
  
"all right im sorry" yosuke said and he never said heck again

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your time this has been in the works for 10 years and im so glad im finally able to post my masterpiece. truly my magnum opus. please rate and review no flames!!!1!
> 
> yosuke: heck
> 
> me: >:O yooskie!!!!! no


End file.
